


It Had Better Not Be a Canoe

by clearbluewater



Series: Gigolas Week 2014 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gigolas Week, Legolas is really excited about building his boat okay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me see if I heard that right. You,” Gimli said.</p><p>            “Yes. Me,” Legolas said.</p><p>            “Are going to.”</p><p>            “Yes, I intend to.”</p><p>            “Build a boat.”</p><p>            “Yes. A boat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Better Not Be a Canoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Gigolas Week for the prompt "The Undying Lands". I've already written an angsty fic on the same topic, so I thought I'd go with something short and lighthearted this go 'round.
> 
> Posted out of order, for Day 4. The real Day 4 fic will be posted tomorrow, Day 5.

            “Let me see if I heard that right. You,” Gimli said.

            “Yes. Me,” Legolas said.

            “Are going to.”

            “Yes, I intend to.”

            “Build a _boat_.”

            “Yes. A boat.”

            Legolas and Gimli were in their bed. Gimli propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Legolas better.

            “A boat,” Gimli asked for clarification.

            “A ship, actually.”

            “I see,” Gimli said, rubbing his beard. “Legolas, do you know how to build a ship?”

            “No. But Círdan had promised to teach me,” Legolas said, apparently excited by that prospect.

            “And does this… _Círdan_ fellow know how to build a ship?” Gimli asked.

            “They don’t call him Círdan the Shipwright for nothing.”

            “Maybe he makes those tiny ships that go in bottles,” Gimli argued.

            “No. He makes the big ones that sail to the Undying Lands.”

            “Ah. So that’s what this is about,” Gimli said.

            “Gimli, _meleth_ , look at me,” Legolas said, lifting Gimli’s chin so that their eyes met. “I want to sail to the Undying Lands, it is true. But I’m taking you with me,” he said with shining eyes.

            “I don’t think that they allow dwarves in the Undying Lands,” Gimli pointed out.

            Legolas shook his head vigorously. “I have received a dream. The Lady Galadriel has said that you are permitted entry!” he said excitedly.

            “Truly?” Gimli asked, startled.

            Legolas nodded his head, a big grin on his face. He linked his hands, white in the eternal bloom of elven youth, with Gimli’s old, arthritic ones. “Will you come with me?” Legolas asked, looking deeply into Gimli’s eyes.

            Gimli sighed. “Well, if you manage to make something seaworthy, I suppose I’ll go,” he said, but his gruffness didn’t fool Legolas. Legolas pounced on Gimli, knocking him over as Legolas hugged the breath out of him.

            “Watch it. I’m old,” Gimli grumbled. Legolas laughed as he ran his hands through Gimli’s hair.

            “Oh, Gimli, my love. I love you. I love you so much.”

            “I love you too. But I doubt your shipbuilding abilities. What does a wood elf know about boats?”

            “I’ll have you know that the wood elves do a great deal of trade with Laketown by the river.”

            “Yes, but on _rafts_! I’m not sailing to the Undying Lands with you on a _raft_! Nuh-uh. Not going to happen.”

            “Oh, come now. It won’t be a raft.”

            “What will it be then? A canoe?”

            “No! It’ll be a real ship. With sails and everything.”

            “And you’re going to be the one making it?” Gimli asked.

            “Yes. With Círdan’s help, of course.”

            Gimli looked up at the ceiling. “Mahal, please let me die before I discover exactly how seaworthy this craft of Legolas’s is going to be,” he said.

            Legolas smacked him. 


End file.
